Cave of Disability
by VioletandFinn
Summary: Finn and Violet enters the Cave of Disability, one of the hardest caves to complete. Will they survive or fail, it depends on the decisions that you choose! Read and write a review! PM me for more! Designing the cover on Paint! Hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Cave of Disability

Finn was walking to a cliff to get some fresh air when he sees Violet sitting on the edge of the cliff.

"Hi, Finn," She said.

"How did you know I was there?" Finn said sitting beside her.

Violet didn't reply. She stood up with her hands opened wide.

"Looks like... this will be the last time I see the daylight," She muttered slowly tilting forward.

Finn didn't understand what she said until the last minute. He tried to stop Violet from suicide but ends up falling with her. Violet managed to save herself but Finn landed face flat on the ground.

"I'm sorry I couldn't help you," Violet apologised.

"It's okay, I know what'll happen if you touch me," Finn said.

"Finn, your foot!" Violet gasped.

Finn looked at his foot and screamed in horror. Violet walked towards it and placed her hands on it. Finn's foot healed.

"Thanks," Finn said.

Violet smiled at Finn. Blood was coming out of Violet's mouth.

"Why is your mouth bleeding?" Finn asked Violet.

"I'm made out of five types of souls, people who died of sickness because they'll be reborn with the sickness, people who died from suicide because people who do that experienced extreme sadness so they don't want to experience it again, people who doesn't want to die, people who doesn't want to live and lastly, those who experienced heartbreak and is traumatised because of it because they don't want to experience it again..." Violet explained, "I keep them in until they want to live again. They're sacrifices, a soul for a soul."

Violet sees a cave shaped as a skull. She gasped and pointed at it.

"That's the Cave of Disability!" Violet cried in excitement, "It's one of the hardest caves because it has the spell that disables any powers you have."

Finn ran to the cave. Violet chased after him at full speed. They reached the cave. It had writings on the entrance, it read:

_Warriors and Adventurers beware_

_Enter this cave if you dare_

_Make sure you got armor to wear_

_Because you'll be entering a demon's lair..._

Finn and Violet entered the cave. They found themselves in a room with four candles. There was a sign at the end of the room. It read:

_Blow off all the candles and the challenge will begin_

"Easy peasy, living greasy!" Finn said running to one of the candles.

He blew the flame off but it went back on. He blew it again and ran to the other candles as fast as he could but it went back on before he could reach the other candle. Violet went to the candle and touched it with her finger, the flame turned black. It gave off darkness and coolth. Violet went to each one of the candles and touched. After touching the fourth flame, the room went dark.

"I thought this cave disables powers," Finn said, confused.

"That wasn't a power, it's an ability, i inherited it from my father," She replied.

Finn saw glowing green eyes so he took his sword out. Before he could attack it, it blasted Finn with fire. Finn's shoe was burning but he didn't mind. Violet saw Finn's flaming shoe and ran to it.

"Glive, glow!" Violet shouted.

A ghostly fish appeared and glew. The fish led Violet and Finn to the next room.

"What was that?" Finn asked.

"My pet fish. He died, turned into a ghost and has been following me ever since," Violet replied.

Finn saw a couch and walked towards it.

"I'm exhausted!" Finn said.

He sat on the couch. The couch started to shake, it swallowed Finn! Violet sat on the couch and too was swallowed. Violet found herself in a room full of fog.

"Finn, where are you!" Violet said coughing.

The fog was so thick Violet could barely see anything. Violet saw her parents. She ran towards them. Before she could reach them, they burned into ashes followed by a giggle. A baby fire elemental was running around the room.

"You... burned...my... parents!" Violet screamed.

She morphed into a monster and hunted down the girl.

"You burned my mother, my father and everyone else in the village!" Violet shouted, "You're the reason why I have to stay with my uncle who doesn't accept me as his niece!"

Violet extend her claw and charged at the girl. Before she could attack she saw Finn unconscious on the floor, bleeding . Violet has to decide, revenge or saving her friend.


	2. Chapter 2

If you choose Revenge:

Violet ignores Finn and takes revenge on the girl who burned her parents (Yes, the girl is FP) the girl turned out to be just a trap and an illusion. Violet was trapped in a cage. The fog started to clear. Violet turns out to be a victim of Illusion Master, a demon who creates illusions to test if the person will sacrifice somebody for his or her leisure... YOU HAVE FAILED

If you choose Save A Friend:

Violet flies to Finn and heals him. Finn wakes up. The fog started to clear. A door appeared at the end of the room. Finn stands up.

"What happened?" Finn asked.

"You got eaten by a couch that transported you here, I followed after you and saved you. I won't get into details though," Violet said.

Violet and Finn walks through the door and finds themselves in a maze. There was a roof so no flying. The walls were harder than diamond so no breaking walls. In short, no cheating. Words were carved near the entrance door. It said:

_Nightmares be hiding_

_Nightmares will seek_

_Nightmares will knock you off your feet_

_You will be running_

_You will be scared_

_You will never get out of this pit_

"Nightmares?!" Finn shouted.

"Don't get lost," Violet said.

Finn heard a voice, "It's the only way!" Followed by a thought of the head Clown Nurse.

Finn screamed and covered his ears and ran away.

Violet heard wolves followed by a thunder, "Aaaah!" Violet screamed running away. Finn shook his head.

"Where's Violet?" Finn thought, "VIOLET!" Finn screamed.

Finn notices a floating blob of slime with eyes across him.

"You want to know you're past?" The blob said in a squeaky voice, "Then follow me!"

"Uh... my past, I'm really interested in hearing that but I gotta find Violet..." Finn thought.

Follow the Blob or Find Violet, YOU DECIDE!

If you choose Follow the Blob:

"Violet can wait but learning my past, that I'm dying to learn about," Finn thought, "I'll follow you," Finn told the blob.

The blob moved. Finn followed the blob to a dead end.

"Okay, now close your eyes and give me your hands," The blob said.

Finn closed his eyes and gave the blob his hand. The blob laughed and enlarged. It opened its mouth and swallowed Finn, slowly digesting him. YOU HAVE FAILED

NEVER TRUST A FLYING BLOB

If you choose Find Violet:

"That's not real plus, who trusts a floating blob in one of the most dangerous cave, common sense! I gotta find Violet before this happens to her," Finn thought.

Finn grabbed his sword and slashes the blob in half. He takes a left turn then right, right again then left, left, left, right. He reaches the end of the room but where's Violet?

In the middle of the maze, Violet walks around. She hears a voice. "I loved the screams of your parents... Too bad I can't hear yours or maybe I can,"

Violet turns around and sees Flame Princess. She turns into monster mode and attacks Violet,

RUN AWAY OR STAY AND FIGHT, YOU DECIDE!


	3. Chapter 3

If you chose STAY AND FIGHT:

"I'm going to beat you down once and for all!" Violet shouted

Violet charged at FP. She made a soul sword, making her mouth bleed, and sliced FP into half. More FP appeared and Violet sliced them all. They never stopped appearing and Violet didn't stop cutting them in half. Violet turned insane and never left the cave. She just continued slashing them in half until she dies... YOU HAVE FAILED

SERIOUSLY, YOU BELIEVED AN ILLUSION?!

If you chose RUN AWAY:

"Run away! It's all just an illusion. This cave is playing with my mind!" Violet thought running away.

Later, Violet managed to reach the end but Finn wasn't there.

"Finn?!" Violet said, "Did... he... leave me..." She thought.

Violet felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around and saw Finn.

"Thank goodness!" Violet cheered.

They entered the next room. There was a sign on the wall, it read:

_Look Press at the the Red Mirror button at under the the_

_End tile of below the this room message_

"These don't make sense!" Violet said.

"Let me try, Look at the mirror at the end of the room or Press the red button under the tile below this message?" Finn said.

OPTION 1 OR OPTION2, YOU DECIDE!

If you chose OPTION 1:

"Let's look at the mirror," Finn suggested.

They walk to the end of the room and looked at the mirror. A ghostly hand grabs Finn and Violet into the mirror where they are trapped FOREVER! YOU HAVE FAILED!

PEOPLE IN THE MIRROR

If you chose OPTION2:  
(Lucky guess)  
Finn smashed the tile below the message and pressed the button. The doors to the next room opened.

"Lucky Guess," Finn said.

He looked at the mirror at the end of the room. "I'm still curious of what will happen if we look at the mirror though. What should Violet say?

SURE! Or NAH! YOU DECIDE!

If you chose SURE! :

"Why not?" Violet said.

Finn and Violet went to the mirror and looked at it. A ghostly hand appears and grabs Finn and Violet into the mirror and they are trapped there forever... YOU HAVE FAILED

CURIOSITY KILLED THE CAT

If you chose NAH! :

"I don't have a good feeling with that mirror and the door's open!" Violet said.

Finn agreed with Violet and entered the next room.

"What is that?!" Finn cried pointing at a statue.

"There's a sign! It says 'ROOM OF THE ILLUSION MASTER'" Violet said.

A shadow of a magician appeared. It lit the room with fire. It took it's hat off and took out Flame Princess dressed as a clown. Violet started to laugh.

"She's dressed as a clown!" Violet laughed.

Finn run up to it and sliced her!

"That's for breaking my heart!" Finn shouted, "I just did one mistake heartbreaker, just one mistake!"

More Clown FP's appeared. Violet made a javelin and threw it at one of the FP's, laughing. Finn continued slashing the FP's. Finn was full of hatred, every time Finn slashed a FP, the shadow grew bigger. Now, the shadow was almost as big as the room. The shadow possesed Finn. Finn took his sword and walked to Violet slowly with his sword in the air. Violet pressed herself against the wall and turned into a shadow. The shadow went out of Finn. Finn fell to the floor unconscious. Violet and the shadow fought spawning and making shadow weapons. Violet as a shadow ran to the only light source in the room and touches it. She quickly changed back to normal. Violet put her hands out to find the statue of ILLUSION MASTER. When she found it she held it until it rot. The room is magically lit up and the shadow is nowhere to be found. Finn wakes up. Violet pointed to Finn the loot that she has found. Finn and Violet got the loot and went home happily.

"Um, Violet. Do you know where the Candy Kingdom is?" Finn asked.

"Yeah, I saw it," Violet replied.

"Meet me there tomorrow!" Finn said.

Violet agreed.

The end

(PM me to if you want to know what'll happen next, write a review!)


End file.
